


just lovers

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [19]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Drabble, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin knows she shouldn't,  but she can't help herself.





	just lovers

Dwalin shouldn’t let Nori into her bed, she knows better,  _ should _ know better, but yet she often enough finds herself in her bed with Nori, all her good decisions discarded.

 

Nori isn’t good for her nor does she feel she is good for Nori, either.

 

Yet… it  _ is _ Nori who keeps coming back, insinuating herself into Dwalin’s arms, her lips of Dwalin’s lips, her slim body pressed to Dwalin’s muscle.

 

In Dwalin’s bed they lose all sense, where they are just a pair of lovers and nothing more. Nori is eager and attentive, and Dwalin can’t tell her to leave.


End file.
